I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for facilitating the performance of body-conditioning exercises, and more specifically to a foot restraining device or exercise shoe which aids in the performance of sit-ups.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which I am aware is the device described in the Fleming U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,652. This device comprises a bracket member formed from sheet steel and having a vertical portion disposed between a horizontal base flange and an upper flanged member. The base member is adapted to fit between the floor of a room and the bottom of a door with the vertical portion thereof abutting the lower side surface of the door. An arrangement of clamping screws is provided for holding the bracket in place. Furthermore, teeth-like projections on the base flange penetrate the underside edge of the door to hold the bracket in place. A strap is provided which is adapted to pass around the ankles of the user, the strap being fastened to the upper flange. In use, during a sit-up exercise, the person's legs are restrained from lifting upward as the user moves from a supine position to a sitting position.
This prior art device of the Fleming patent has a number of inherent drawbacks. First of all, its use necessarily causes damage to the door member in that it is intended to penetrate the wood. After repeated uses, the door would tend to become so perforated that splintering thereof may result. Furthermore, the device requires the adjustment of at least four clamping screws when installing the unit to a door. Since these clamping screws are intended to react with a hard floor surface, it is believed that the device will not function properly on a carpeted surface. More importantly, the device of the Fleming patent cannot be utilized when doing sit-ut exercises with the legs bent at the knees, which is the present day recommended position to assume while doing this exercise. If one were to attempt to assume the bent-knee position while utilizing the Fleming apparatus, the user's foot will abut the sharp edge of the other flange causing considerable discomfort to the soles of the user's feet.